By Mahal's will
by michiyo44
Summary: Et si Bilbo échangeait sa liberté contre la vie de Thorin, Fili et Kili ? Rating M pour si jamais :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Mettons les choses au clair, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J. et à ses descendants. Sinon merci de bien vouloir me laisser un petit commentaire pour voir si cela vous plait ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture 3**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prière incessante

De lourd voiles noir décoraient les murs et contrastaient avec l'opulence et la lumière que renvoyaient les pierres précieuses et l'or qui ornait la sale, les cercueils et surtout les vêtements des défunts. Le silence seulement troublé par les pleurs et les reniflements, était pesant et dérangeant. L'odeur de renfermé agressait ses poumons fragiles mais rien ne l'atteignait, ni le bruit ni la lumière ni les odeurs, rien. Seule la douleur qui déchirait son âme incessamment et ses prières silencieuses étaient ressentis, ses yeux embués de larmes cachaient les cadavres, ses prières le rendaient sourd et la douleur faisait négliger les odeurs.

Dis à ses côtés était effondrée. Sa famille venait de mourir, ses enfants étaient partis avant elle, elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps sans eux. Bilbo entendait encore le cri déchirant d'agonie quelle avait poussé lorsqu'on l'avait informée de la mort de non seulement Thorin mais aussi de Fili et de Kili. Bilbo avait interrompu sa prière pour s'approcher, lui prendre les mains et pleurer à ses côtés. Dis avait vus dans ses yeux les prières, elle avait ressenti la douleur et avait compris l'importance de Bilbo pour sa famille agrémenté des explications que les autres membres de la compagnie lui racontèrent par la suite sur le rôle qu'il a joué. Elle s'était attaché à lui mais n'avais jamais plus interrompu Bilbo dans ses pensées.

Bilbo n'avait eu de cesse depuis la mort de Thorin dans ses bras et le désespoir de voir les corps réunis de Thorin, Fili et Kili, de prier encore et encore, répétant sans cesse la même phrase : « S'il vous plait, quiconque m'entende la haut, pitié prenez moi à leur place ». Cette phrase répétée encore, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter priant que son souhait sois exaucé. Jour et nuit avec peu de sommeil et peu de nourriture pour le sustenter, le stricte minimum pour le maintenir en vie et continuer sa prière encore inexaucé jusqu'à maintenant.

Et voilà que les corps étaient prêts à être enfermés dans une chambre profondément ancré dans la montagne. Ils seront plongés dans le noir, dans une obscurité si dense que rien ne pourra l'illuminer. L'épaisseur de la roche était si grande que l'aire ne circulerait plus à l'intérieur une fois les portes de la tombe fermée et scellée. Et cette tombe sera hermétiquement protège du moindre bruit permettant un silence assourdissant pour le repos des âmes.

Mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait apaiser son cœur, rien de tout ça lui importait. Thorin ne serait jamais couronné roi, il ne verrait jamais son royaume renaitre des cendres de Smaug, il ne verrait pas comment les familles réagissent lorsqu'elles retrouvent la maison qui leur appartenait jadis ou que leurs parents avaient décrit avec amour et amertume. Il ne verrait pas Fili assister son oncle dans ses tâches pour apprendre ce qui serait un jour son fardeau tout en visitant lui aussi Erebor et le voir en attendant faire des blagues a tout le monde aux côtés de son frère. Et Kili aurait été la a l'entrainer dans des idées stupides se moquant affectivement de son frère et de sa tête blonde qui sera un jour couronnée pendant qu'il se fera charrier par son frère à son tour sur sa barbe qui refuse encore de pousser. Tout cela disparait définitivement si les portes venaient à se fermer et il ne voulait pas.

Il priait encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ça ne devait pas arriver, il fallait que ses prières aboutissent, il ne devait pas échouer. C'était injuste de faire souffrir Thorin a ce point il n'avait pas mérité ça et Fili et Kili encore moins, leur seul désir était de retrouver leur maison, de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Et pourtant, Bilbo aurait le droit d'être en colère envers Thorin pour l'affaire de l'arkenstone, mais Thorin c'était excusé, la destruction accidentelle de l'objet pendant l'affrontement était un châtiment assez grand, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'en arriver là ! Mais non, ils sont morts, couchés sans vie devant eux, face à toute une assemblée de nains pleurant celui qu'ils considèrent comme le meilleur roi qu'ils n'aient jamais eu.

C'était profondément injuste même envers Dis et Lui, qu'avaient 'ils faits pour voir leurs êtres aimés mourir ainsi ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue, si son souhait devait être ignoré avant la fin de le veillée funèbre eh bien il resterait enfermé avec les corps jusqu'à mourir suffoqué. Ses prières ne s'arrêteraient pas jusqu'à la fin, il le fallait, il donnerait sa vie, il donnerait tout, absolument tout pour qu'ils soient ici et qu'ils puissent enfin vivre une vie stable, sans être sur la route et ravaler leur fierté devant les hommes pour trouver du travail et avoir de quoi nourrir leur famille. Il se jetterait même en pâture à un orc ou un warg si en échange on leur rendait la vie, il supporterait n'importe quoi.

« S'il vous plait, quiconque m'entende la haut, pitié prenez moi à leur place, je vous en prie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais accordez leur la vie qu'on leur a volé » ses larmes s'étaient taris mais a la place une goutte de sang perla au creux de ses yeux et roula sur la joue mais au moment où cette goutte tomba et toucha le sol, quelque chose se produisit.

Bilbo se sentit aspiré violement en arrière et perdit conscience quelque secondes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la sale funéraire. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une forge immense emplis de roches et de pierres de toutes sortes, un feu immense brulant au centre de la pièce mais ce qui le choqua surtout c'est la taille des outils présents. S'il s'en référait il en déduirait que la personne les maniant faisaient au moins 7 fois et demi la taille d'un homme. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas l'homme arriver derrière lui. « Alors c'est donc toi le hobbit qui a su conquérir le cœur de mes enfants ? » Bilbo se retourna précipitamment, surpris puis se figea. « Bienvenus Bilbo Baggins, dans le domaine des forges éternelles, bienvenus dans mon domaine »

« Aulë ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira xD**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pacte de vie et servitude

«  Bienvenus Bilbo Baggins, dans le domaine des forges éternelles, bienvenus dans mon domaine »

« Aulë ! »

« C'est moi, et toi tu as réussi réciter une même prière exactement 12 502 369 fois en l'espace d'un mois et tu as pleuré jusqu'à ce que tes larmes deviennent sang »

Bilbo était statufié, il ne savait que faire ou quoi dire, les mots étaient bloqués et l'espoir martelait son cœur fortement.

« Tu es un drôle de petit hobbit sais-tu ? Rare sont les enfants de ma femme qui daignent prendre part à une aventure et plus rare encore ceux qui affrontent une guerre pour en protéger d'autres extérieur à leur race. Mais toi tu vas plus loin, tu vas jusqu'à risquer ta vie pour les sauver même de ce que tu ne peux affronter. Tu as réussi à libérer définitivement la ligné de Durin de cette fièvre de l'or et prier jusqu'à négliger ta nature qui te pousse à te nourrir pour maigrir a un point critique tout ça pour prier que je daigne rendre leur vie a 3 de mes fils, sans parler de la vague de pleurs que tu as causé chez mon épouse, elle a versé presque autant de larmes que toi, je te félicite, la terre du milieu c'est vus offert exactement 8 nouveaux marécages. »

Bilbo ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir en pensant que la mère de tous les Hobbits, Lady Yavanna, versait des larmes en écho à sa douleur. Il se sentait mal pour elle mais ne regrettait pas, jamais. Il s'agenouilla devant Aulë baisa la tête et parla :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai blessé la Green Lady, mais je vous en prie, permettez a Thorin , Fili et Kili de vivre, laissez les profiter d'une vie normale, de la vie a Erebor sans avoir à braver les intempéries et l'irrespect des autres pitié je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ça leur soit accordé… »

« Il n'est pas dans mon habitude d'accorder une quelconque faveur et encore moins à quelqu'un extérieur à mes enfants … »

« Pitié… »

Aulë regarda le Hobbit à ses pieds et continua

« Néanmoins, il faut bien avouer que mes enfants n'ont pas eu la chance de vivre qu'ils auraient du et ta victoire sur les wargs et sur les orcs ta value gagner cette demande de façon honorable, mais le prix que tu devrais pailler sera long et fastidieux. »

« J'accepterai tout ce que vous me demanderez, je veux juste les voir vivre ce qu'il aurait dû vivre sans Azog et Smaug pour leur mener la vie dure, peu importe le prix que je devrais payer. »

Aulë le fixait puis hocha la tête

« Je te renverrai le temps que tu leur rende la vie à tous les trois mais ensuite tu seras enchainé à ce domaine, jusqu'à ce que je considère que tu as payé la dette de leur vies tu seras esclave et obéiras aux ordres et aux demandes de chaque nain présent sur mes terres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas aucun demande d'ordre sexuel ne pourra être demandé, car ce ne serait en rien voulus et donc ils commettraient un viol ce qui est un acte proscrit et leur vaudrait un châtiment pire que ce que certains ont déjà vécus. Acceptes-tu ces conditions ? Tu devras obéir à leur moindre demande sauf ceux déjà cités et ce à n'importe quel moment. »

« Oui j'accepte »

« Bien tu travailleras dans la salle de restauration, tu peux presque comparer sa a un travail de serveur, même si tu auras surement d'autres tâches à accomplir entre temps. Bien. »

Bilbo sentit des larmes claires lavées de tout sang couler le long de ses joues et mouiller le coin du sourire rayonnant qui était apparus sur son visage.

« Lorsque tu seras de retour dans la sale il faudra que tu t'avances vers les corps, un par un, tu poseras la main droite sur le cœur et en même temps tu les embraseras 2 fois. Thorin qui est-il pour toi ? »

Bilbo leva le regard et rougit légèrement et dit timidement

« Mon ami, mon unique, mon âme-sœur »

« Bien alors tu l'embrasera sur le front et sur les lèvres, et Fili et Kili ? »

« Des amis, de la famille »

« Alors eux ce sera sur le front et sur le bout du nez. Lorsque ce sera fait, les chaines du pacte se formeront à tes poignets progressivement et tu reviendras entièrement ici et prêt à servir »

« Entièrement ? »

« Oui seul ton âme est présente, ton corps est encore la bas statique et immobile. Bon il est temps retournes y ! »

Aulë avança son bras vers Bilbo et celui-ci fut renvoyer dans un tournoiement de retour dans la sale. Il crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé mais lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains se mettaient à luire de façon incessante son sourire réapparut et il se mit à avancer vers les corps étendus sur l'estrade.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et voila un nouveau chapitre 3 Je tiens a repréciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent mais ils appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien!_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ?**

Dis pleurait à chaud larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tout allait se finir ici. Sa famille allait être mise au repos. Mais, et elle ? que ferait-elle après ? Elle avait perdu sa tendre moitié il y a longtemps, et aujourd'hui ses fils venaient de le rejoindre, comment pourrait-elle continuer, pour quelle raison continuerait elle ? C'est inhumain que de laisser une mère survivre à ses enfants. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle avait beau aimer ses amis elle ne pouvait y trouver aucun réconfort, rien. Son regard fut attiré par une lueur étrange à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers Bilbo elle se rendit compte que celui-ci fixait ses mains avec un sourire heureux. Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur Bilbo elle comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait. Seul une rencontre avec Aulë pouvait provoquer ce phénomène. Mais comment aurait-il fait, pourquoi Aulë l'aurait-il écouté ? Bilbo releva brusquement la tête et commença à avancer et le cœur de Dis se mit à battre très fort. Se pourrait-il ? Bilbo aurait-il réussi à demander l'aide tant espéré ? Puis soudain quelque chose la frappa. Les mains de Bilbo luisaient d'une couleur vert, VERTE ! Bilbo savait –il ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il abandonnait ? Elle devait l'arrêter, il était innocent de tout crime, l'Arkenstone n'en était pas un en ne valait en aucun cas celui d'être esclave, il ne pouvait pas subir un tel destin c'est monstrueux. Mais, alors que Dis tentait de bouger, quelque chose d'horrible se produit. Ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Ses jambes étaient fixées au sol et refusaient tout simplement de bouger. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras, faire un signe mais rien. Elle tenta de crier, de parler, de produire n'importe quel son mais encore une fois rien ne se passa. Elle crut d'abord que quelqu'un l'en empêchait ou qu'une force inconnue l'entravait, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible vérité lui saute aux yeux. Bilbo venait d'atteindre l'estrade et commençait à se rapprocher des corps de sa famille et elle comprit. Personne ne l'entravait, rien, aucune force d'aucune sorte ne l'empêchait d'avertir Bilbo. C'était elle-même qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le faire. Egoïstement elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter, elle voulait revoir ses enfants en vie.

Elle était un monstre, elle allait sacrifier un être innocent et plein de bonté en échange de sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Mais malgré tout ça elle ne put se résoudre à l'arrêter, elle attendit alors que le miracle se produise, aussi horrible cela lui semblait elle regarda Bilbo monter les marches sans bouger, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage et un espoir aussi chaleureux que sordide s'installa dans son cœur et commençait déjà à peser sur son âme. Elle voulait revoir ses bébés bouger, elle voulait les revoir sourire, elle voulait les voir mener la vie dure à Dwalin et exaspérer Balin. Elle voulait voire Fili lui sourire doucement et revoir Kili lui refaire ce sourire si propre à celui de son père. Elle leur ferait à manger et ils râleraient parce que ses dons culinaires sont loin d'être bons et en retour elle leur tirerait les oreilles en leur disant que si ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils cuisinent eux même pour voir. Thorin serait la droit et fière à regarder les frasques de ses neveux un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, cachés par sa barbe, puis il interviendrait en engueulant ses fils et leur donnant une punition pour qu'à la fin, Kili et Fili hors de vue, il rit de bon cœur en la charriant elle aussi à propos de son plat raté une fois de plus.

Elle voulait revoir son grognon de frère, elle voulait pouvoir l'engueuler pour la frayeur quelle lui avait faite et pour se venger d'avoir vu ses enfants dans cet état. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur c'est pour ça qu'au final elle ne tenta même plus de s'opposer à ce sentiment qui la tenaillait.

Son cœur était lourd et à chaque centimètre qui rapprochait Bilbo de sa famille inerte, elle sombrait dans ce mélange d'espoir et de regret. Elle offrait Bilbo en sacrifice bon sang, elle jetait son ami dans les griffes d'un futur horrible et cela la torturerait jusqu'à la fin. Dis vit Bilbo enfin arrivé aux cotés de Thorin et elle pleura de plus belle. Bilbo leva la tête, la regarda et lui fit ce même sourire que la première fois, un sourire tendre mais cette fois si heureux et compréhensif.

Elle était un monstre.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Merci de donner votre avis ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, alors voilà, mes examens sont là donc ça va prendre plus de temps avant le prochain chapitre, je suis désolé mais il faudra attendre un peu. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. Encore merci pour les petits commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : résurrection

Son cœur était léger, il se sentait léger, la joie envahissait son corps par vagues immenses et la fatigue qui l'avait habité depuis tant de temps venait de s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Il était bien conscient que les corps inertes proche de lui ne seraient plus inertes très longtemps. La tension autour de lui, lui fit relever quelque temps la tête, assez pour voir que l'assemblé s'était tu. Tout le monde le fixait éberlués, leur regard allait de son visage à ses mains.

Ils avaient donc compris. Malgré tout personne ne fit mine de bouger pour l'arrêter. Balin, Dwalin, Oïn et Gloin étaient pétrifiés, Ori, Bofur, Dori et Bifur fixaient le sol en pleurs, Nori et Bombur eux le regardaient dans les yeux, la bué troublant leurs pupilles. Et Dis, Dis était effondrée. Il lui sourit doucement. Il voyait bien qu'elle menait une lutte intérieure, qu'elle voulait à la fois l'en empêcher mais que l'envie de revoir sa famille était trop forte. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas du tout même. Comment le pourrait–il sachant que lui-même a cette envie démesurée de revoir Thorin, Fili et Kili respirer, bouger, rire et sourire. Non jamais il ne lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, si les rôles avaient été inversés, l'aurait-il fait ? Probablement pas, soyons honnête.

Après un dernier regard sur l'assemblé, son regard se reposa sur le corps inerte de Thorin. Même mort il restait détendus. Il donnait l'impression de dormir, serein et grognon tout à la fois. Et pourtant, la pâleur de son corps était absolument terrifiante. Lui qui avait le teint bronzé de nature se retrouvait maintenant avec une peau horriblement proche de l'être abjecte qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Ce rappel fit bouger Bilbo et il se mit en place pour redonner la vie à Thorin. Il s'assit au bord du lit de pierre et posa doucement sa main droite sur son cœur.

« Il est temps que tu reviennes Thorin, tu vas pouvoir le voir ton royaume, tu vas pouvoir vivre pour le voir ce remettre et à nouveau prospérer sous ton règne. Et en plus, tu ne craindras ni toi, ni Fili, ni Kili ni aucun de vos descendants, plus jamais, la fièvre de l'or. Vis enfin cette vie dont tu as tant rêvé, et rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt d'accords, même si mes sentiment ne me sont jamais rendus, moi je t'aimerais toujours. »

Bilbo se pencha et embrassa Thorin doucement sur le front puis lentement descendit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout aussi doucement mais plus longuement cette fois. Après tout, ce sera surement la seule fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le gouter. Il reste un Hobbit après tout, il profite des bonnes choses que la vie a à lui offrir.

Lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent il sentit le cœur de Thorin recommencer à battre sous sa main. Thorin prit brusquement une grande inspiration et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Perdus, la tête lui tournant énormément, il réussit néanmoins à ajuster sa vision et vit Bilbo penché sur lui, pleurant de joie. « B…Bil..bo ? Qu..que ? » « Chuuut,Thorin, tout vas bien, dors, tu as besoin de repos, tout ira bien » et Thorin se rendormit. Bilbo vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, puis il sentit quelque chose sur ses poignets. Lorsqu'il regarda il remarqua que des brassards en fer venaient de se matérialiser sur ses poignets. Il entendit, toutes les personnes présentes parlé de plus en plus forts, des cris surpris, des commentaires ébahis, des remerciements, des pleurs, tout y passait mais il n'en ait cure.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Fili. Il avança vers lui et la foule se tut à nouveau. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se rassit sur le lit de pierre et comme pour Thorin, il plaça sa main droite sur son cœur.

« Fili, je ne peux décemment pas rendre la vie à ton oncle sans te la rendre à toi aussi tout comme à Kili. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas et cela risquerait bien de le faire revenir au même point c'est-à-dire mort. De plus Dis ne le supporterait pas non plus et moi encore moins. Tu vas devoir t'accrocher hein, ce n'est pas facile de diriger un empire et tu es encore jeune. Suis ton oncle mais surtout n'oublie pas de t'amuser. Tu as pu constater que la vie est bien trop courte parfois, alors surtout amuse toi, fais des blagues, ris avec ton frère, et par pitié fait en sorte de mettre un sourire sur les lèvres figés de ton oncle et de Dwalin, ceux-là en ont besoin, et qui sait toi et ton frère vous réussirez peut être à trouver quelque chose pour rapprocher Ori et Dwalin, entre la timidité de l'un et le découragement de l'autre y a rien qui avance. Mais surtout sois heureux et console ta maman, elle en a bien besoin après une tel frayeur. »

Bilbo se pencha alors et comme pour Thorin embrassa doucement son front puis tout aussi doucement il descendit sur le bout de son nez et sourit quand il l'embrassa rapidement. A nouveau, le cœur se remit à battre et une autre forte inspiration se fit entendre. Cette fois pourtant, avant même que sa vision ne s'ajuste Fili tenta de parler : « K..Kili ? Kili ? » « Calme toi Fili, tout ira bien, tout va bien promis calme toi ! » « J..e, Bilbo ? » « Oui, c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant, rendors toi » Fili lui fit confiance et se rendormit.

Dans la foule un sanglot plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Bilbo n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il provenait. Seule une mère peut se réjouir en pleurant de soulagement et Dis ne faisait pas exception. Sans attendre, et sans regarder vers ses mains ou des chaines venaient de se former, il s'approcha de Kili. Kili avait toujours parus plus jeune que son âge, le manque de barbe en était surement une raison majeure. Et voir son corps sans vie étalé sur ce lit de pierre semblait encore plus dur. Kili était toujours rayonnant et la rien. Comme pour les deux autres Bilbo s'assit une dernière fois sur le lit de pierre et posa sa main droite sur le cœur de Kili.

« Voilà, tu es le dernier, même revenus des morts Fili pense d'abords à toi, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, tu es sa raison à lui de continuer. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine sa journée, et pas seulement la sienne. On avait tous beau râlé à vos frasques, ça mettait de l'ambiance. Fili va avoir grand besoin de toi, distrais le un peu d'accords ? Fait le pour moi et aide le de ton mieux dans la tâche que je lui ai confié. Ce sera surement drôle à faire. Redonne leur leur sourire hein et surtout fait rayonner le tien ! »

Bilbo refit la même chose que pour Fili, et comme pour Fili et Thorin son cœur se remit à battre, et il prit une grande inspiration. Pourtant il ne parla que quand sa vue s'ajusta enfin. « Bilbo ?... Je…ou ? Ou est Fili? Il… » « Tout va bien Kili, rendors toi tu as besoin de repos, il dort juste à côté, tu le verras demain ! » « Oui je… je le verrai demain » et sur ce il s'endormit.

Une lueur plus forte brilla au niveau de ses poignets, les chaines s'étaient liées et il commençait peu à peu à disparaitre. Malgré lui ce fait le fit pleurer un peu mais bien trop de joie étaient mêlées pour y faire vraiment attention. Il leva les yeux sur la foule, aperçut ses amis puis dirigea son regard sur Dis qui ne cessait de pleurer et commençait à avancer de plus en plus vite vers lui, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'estrade Bilbo lui sourit et lui dit « veille bien sur eux hein, dis leur à bientôt de ma part, enfin qu'on ne se revoie pas trop vite non plus, ce serait bête.» Dis réussit à monter sur l'estrade, elle avait entendue Bilbo elle se lança sur lui, elle essaya de l'étreindre mais ce fut trop tard. Bilbo venait de s'évanouir dans les aires.

Dis s'écroula et se mit à hurler a plein poumon, la compagnie de Thorin pleura se jour la toute la nuit. S'ils étaient heureux du retour des têtes couronnées ils venaient néanmoins de condamner un innocent, un hobbit, un ami a l'esclavage et aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Bilbo est devenus un héros au moment où il avait franchi sa porte pour les accompagner, mais là, il serait pour toujours et a jamais le plus grand symbole de loyauté que les nains chanteraient dans leurs chansons. Son nom était déjà sur toutes les lèvres et tous chanteront son histoire.

Dis releva la tête, toujours en pleure et regarda Dwalin qui s'avançait lui aussi les yeux amplis de pleures comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la bataille des 5 armées, et la releva. Elle se retourna et observa ses fils en vie, et son frère respirer. Ses pleures recommencèrent de plus belles. « Dis, calme toi, pitié calme toi » Sa voie était entrecoupé de sanglots. « Non Dwalin, je ne peux pas. Comment, dis-moi comment je vais lui… leur annoncer ça lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ? » « Dwalin se tut et esquiva son regard. « Tu vois, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner Dwalin, car j'ai laissé un innocent payer pour ma famille. Je… j'ai trahie l'amour de mon frère, j'ai….j'ai… » Elle s'écroula à nouveau. « J'ai tué Bilbo Baggins »

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, mes examens sont finis mais c'est dur de se remettre dans le bain. Ce sera surement un peu plus lent qu'avant entre chaque chapitre mais je ferais de mon mieux ;)

ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Au secours de l'esclave

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Bilbo servait les nains. Aulë lui avait bien expliqué la signification pour eux des chaines qu'il portait. Les chaines et l'esclavage étaient portés par des nains qui dans leurs actes pendants leur vivants avaient accomplis des actes ignobles et sans noms. Ils portaient ses chaines pour une honte éternelle à moins qu'Aulë décide de leur redonner une chance par le biais d'une nouvelle vie. Et si lors de celle-ci rien n'est amélioré alors Aulë détruis l'âme impure pour qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire à quiconque.

Habituellement ceux qui portent les chaines sont envoyés faire la basse besogne, dans les latrines ou autres travaux dégradants agrémentés de bénévoles pour claquer quelque coups de fouets si quoi que ce soit est tenté. Bilbo par contre ne sera surveillé par personne, et son travail est celui de tout honnête bénévole dans la salle à manger. Tâche jamais confié à un esclave au paravent. Ce qui valut de nombreux regards perplexes. Surtout que nul hobbit n'avait jamais été châtié par Mahal avant. Oui Bilbo s'était mis à l'appeler par son nom nain, à savoir Mahal.

La salle à manger, si on pouvait appeler sa une salle, était si vaste qu'il y avait des milliers de secteurs à couvrir. Il y avait du monde a tout heure. Il n'y avait pas de jour ni de nuit dans ce monde. Cela avait contribué à perdre Bilbo dans son compte. Il estimait qu'il avait été amené pour servir i peu près 2 mois mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Les nain étaient tellement nombreux que tous les jours il en voyait des nouveau. Il y avait bien sur des habitués du secteur dans lequel il travaillait mais ceux-ci ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec lui. Les femmes étaient moins froides. Bilbo avait réussi à faire rire des enfants à plusieurs reprises et pour elles quiconque arrive à faire rire les enfants ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais, mais les chaines visibles refroidissaient toute tentative de rapprochement.

Bilbo n'en avait cure, il était un hobbit, ce genre de méfiance était la même que les hobbit avaient envers les étrangers dans la Compté. Avec le temps peut-être certaines viendraient lui poser des questions par curiosité comme le faisaient déjà les enfants qui ne percevaient pas bien la signification des chaines. A leur question du pourquoi des chaines il répondait toujours la même réponse. « Par amour » les enfants croyant qu'il aimait les chaines le regardaient puis partaient en rigolant.

Les hommes étaient bien plus méfiants et froids. Ils étaient très protecteurs, et Bilbo pouvait comprendre ça. Il avait appris à ne pas les dévisager trop longtemps, car la colère survenait bien vite chez eux. Il se limitait à son travail et point.

Son travail consistait essentiellement à prendre les commandes, courir aux cuisines prendre les plats, les distribuer, laver les tables, laver le sol, faire la vaisselle et éventuellement assister un nain qui avait une demande quelconque. Rien de vraiment infaisable. Il avait des heures de repos aussi, chose que les esclaves n'avaient pas vraiment à la base. Et à ses moment-là, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était se reposer dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'on le redemande. Mais personne ne bravait les ordres de Mahal sur ses pauses, personne ne venait le déranger.

Une certaine routine c'était installé, et ça ne le dérangeait pas, travailler lui permettait de laisser ses pensées de côté. Lors de ses poses, ses pensées dérivaient souvent sur Thorin, Fili et Kili. Il de demandait comment ils allaient, si Dis s'en étais remis ? S'ils pensaient parfois à lui ? Est-ce que Fili et Kili avaient commencé un plan pour mettre Dwalin et Ori ensemble ? Et ça avait tendance à le rendre triste ou nostalgique, or, il ne voulait pas avoir l'aire de se plaindre. Mahal lui avait offert ce cadeau et il voulait se montrer digne de cette faveur, alors il travaillait.

Le plus souvent Bilbo montait et descendait les fastidieuses marches qui conduisaient aux caves. Bilbo devait rouler les énormes barils de Bière jusqu'à la plateforme en bois puis actionner le mécanisme de la plateforme pour la faire monter. Ensuite eh bien remonter et faire rouler les barils vers la sale pour servir les nains. Ceux-ci raffolant du breuvage au point de bien souvent les voir se souler et les aider a retrouvé leur famille.

Dans le domaine des forges éternelles il n'y avait pas de maison à proprement parler, il y avait des domaines. Ses domaines étaient des ensembles d'étendues qui se surplombaient en des lieux parallèles et accessibles par des portails. Ainsi, un millier de nain pouvait habiter la même étendue sans jamais se croiser car tous avaient un univers différent. Et évidement les espaces verdoyants étaient très rares, il était surtout entouré par des forges, il y avait des bibliothèques ou tout autre édifice qui constituait le passetemps ou les hobbies des nains. Tout était fait pour le plaisir. Rien n'était obligatoire, ni se nourrir, ni dormir, ni travailler, mais ça les occupait le temps qu'arrive la nouvelle aire de renaissance.

Bilbo était en train de nettoyer une table quand un nain déjà brièvement éméché et grincheux vint s'y assoir. « Eh toi l'esclave, finis de nettoyer sa en vitesse et apporte moi une pinte compris !? » « Oui bien sûr monsieur » Bilbo finit la table et se dépêcha d'aller chercher la pinte, il n'aimait pas les manières de ce nain mais il n'avait rien à dire et ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. « Voilà monsieur, autre chose ? » Le nain regarda la pinte et se mit en colère. « C'est ça que tu appelles une pinte ? Bon a rien remplis la a rebord et amène moi s'en deux autre. Les moins que rien comme toi ne méritent pas de servir les honnêtes gens » Bilbo sentit sa veine palpiter sur son front, mais il repensa vite a ses amis et ce calma. Il reprit la pinte et alla en remplir deux de plus. Il revint vers le nain et déposa les deux premiers verres mais alors qu'il allait déposer le dernier un nain totalement ivre se leva derrière lui et le bouscula. Le résultat fut que la dernière pinte se renversa sur le nain, chose qui ne plut pas, mais alors vraiment pas à ce dernier.

Le nain se retourna lentement vers lui, la rage bien visible sur son visage. « Pardon monsieur je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vais nettoyer tout ça et vous rapporte une nouvelle pinte tout de suite. » La salle avait assisté a cela mais personne ne bougea ni ne dit rien. Le nain se mit alors a parler. « Ainsi, le moins que rien se permets d'essayer d'humilier les honnêtes gens hein… » « non monsieur c'était un accident… » «Espèce de merde, qui te crois-tu pour essayer de m'avoir ainsi, souillure, je vois claire dans ton jeu raclure, tu es de la pire espèce, je vais te montrer moi ce que je leur fais aux gens comme toi ! » Il attrapa violement Bilbo par sa chemise et le souleva de terre. « Mahal va te châtier comme il se doit plus tard mais moi je vais te faire amèrement regretter ton insulte sale petit orc ! » Le nain ne rigolait pas et Bilbo savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qui allait suivre, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider.

Le nain prépara son poing. Personne ne fit attention au nain blond qui se faufilait rapidement dans la foule, et alors que le nain prenait de l'élan pour le frapper et que Bilbo se préparait à la douleur, Une main intercepta le poing et l'arrêta. Le nain qui était venu à son aide parla :

« Ainsi Anron, fils de Baneron est tombé si bas qu'il ose s'en prendre à un serveur qui, à cause de la maladresse d'un nain ivre a renversé un peu de bière sur lui ? As-tu perdus ton honneur dans un baril d'alcool ? » « Tu n'as pas a t'en mêler étranger, quand bien même se serait un accident, cette petite pourriture est un esclave et on me récompenserait de lui régler son compte, quel qu'ait été son méfait je serai héros remplis d'honneur. » Le nain avait l'aire sûr de lui. Mais le blond se remit à parler. « Ainsi non seulement tu es trop ivre pour me reconnaitre et me manques par la même de respect, mais en plus tu insulte un hobbit le traitant de tous les noms, souillant son honneur sans même connaitre la raison pour laquelle il est là ? » le blond balaya toute la salle du regard et a parts quelques autres nains qui se frayaient un chemin dans la foule personne ne dit rien. « Et les autres, a part peut être son nom, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui sache de quoi il est coupable ? Que je sache jamais Mahal ne mettrait un esclave, ou une pourriture si vous préférez, a un poste qui approche de près ou de loin les enfants. Douteriez-vous de notre créateur ? » Encore une fois, le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant s'avance en toute innocence et crie « moi je sais,y sapel Bilbo et il a des chaines paske il a di ke par amour d'elles yaime bien les avoir » Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, ce qui fit fondre le cœur des mères présentes.

Le blond rigola de la réponse mais son sourire disparut très vite lorsque l'autre nain se remit à parler. « T'es un prince hein et alors, tu sais toi peut-être la raison ? Hein ? Alors éclaire nous de ta sagesse » Le nain se calma avant de parler : « Dis-moi Anron, as-tu entendus que Breinar fils de Trinar, nous a finalement rejoins ? » « Évidement que je le sais ! » « Bien, et as-tu été écouté les chants nouveaux qu'il a rapporté de son existence vivante ? » « Bien sûr, il parlait d'un être à la bonté et à la loyauté sans faille, qui a échangé sa vie contre le roi et ses héritiers, en quoi cela a t'il a voir avec ce vanupied ? » « Étais-tu ivre lors de l'écoute, en tout honnêteté ? » « Oui je crois bien avoir bus une ou deux pintes de trop mais que… » « Ah ! Ça explique des tas de choses ! »Le coupa le blond ? « Quoi comment ça ? » « Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire et aussi vous raconter aux autres l'histoire que nous a raconté se bon vieux Breinar … » La foule se mit à l'écouter, tous sans exception, les autres serveurs et les cuisiniers du jour vinrent aussi écouter, curieux de connaitre l'histoire et peut-être en apprendre plus sur le gentil et aimable hobbit esclave.

« Bien, A l'aube d'une journée d'orage, comme vous le savez tous survint Smaug le terrible… » La foule parla, disant qu'ils connaissaient tous cette histoire, certains étant morts ce jours-là. « Oui, oui, vous la connaissez cette histoire, mais celle-ci intervient 80 ans après la bataille de Azanulbizar, lors de la quête de Thorin fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror. Thorin avait réunis une compagnie de 13 nains et un magicien, mais il lui manquait la personne la plus importante, celle qui leur sauva la vie une première fois par la ruse, lorsque des trolls les avaient capturés, une seconde fois en sauvant Thorin d'Azog lui-même, en l'aidant à s'évader des cachots de Thranduil roi de Mirkwood. Qui se faufila sous le nez de Smaug, le battit a un jeu de devinettes et découvrit son point faible. Oui certes il vola l'Arkenstone, mais pour créer, l'alliance nécessaire pour un futur pour Erebor et aussi pour que celle-ci lui sauve la vie lors de l'ultime attaque de l'orc pâle mais surtout celui qui pria si fort et si longtemps que même Mahal entendit ses prières, au point de lui accorder la vie de Thorin, Fili et Kili, morts dans la bataille en échange de sa servitude. Et cette personne, mesdames et messieurs, est devant vous… Je vous présente Bilbo Baggins, voleur de la compagnie de Thorin, et désormais héro et symbole de loyauté et fidélité, chanté dans tous les royaumes » La foule resta muette pendant quelques instants et il reprit la parole « Oui mesdames et messieurs, le petit avait mal formulé sa phrase, Bilbo porte ses chaines d'esclave, non pas par méfaits… » Et d'un coup il hurla « … MAIS PAR AMOUR ! HOURRAAAAAAAAAAA » Et là ce fut le déchainement des nains, des cris ce firent entendre de partout, son nom fut acclamé et Bilbo rouge de gêne ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je non, s'il vous plait, je …non…je, pas d'éloges y… c'était un acte égoïste de ma part et… je stop s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. » Le nain blond se retourna et il put enfin le voir correctement, et son souffle se coupa, mais Bilbo fut vite distrait par le nain qui l'avait agressé. Celui-ci posa genoux à terre, et le regarda l'aire perdus « Je… je vous prie de m'excuser… » la foule se tut. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était par honneur que vous portiez ses chaines, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et je me couperai la barbe pour laver le déshonneur que je vous ai fait ! » « Non ! » Bilbo cria fort et rapidement, il se calma et reprit pour le nain totalement abasourdis. « Vous ne pouviez en rien savoir monsieur euh… Anron, que je n'avais pas commis d'autre crime que de voler l'Arkenstone. Je comprends très bien les significations de ses chaines à la base et peu comprendre votre réaction. Alors s'il vous plait, de simples excuses suffiront, pour le reste, je suis ici pour honorer le marché que j'ai passé avec Mahal, ainsi je continuerai à travailler et à aider quiconque aura besoin d'aide. Aidez-moi à honorer ma part en ne changeant pas vos habitudes et faite appel à-moi si besoin. » Bilbo sourit gentiment et la foule recommença à crier et à festoyer en son honneur.

Bilbo soupira doucement et se retourna vers le nain qui lui était venus en aide, qui était mort de rire. Exaspéré Bilbo parla tout de même gentiment. « Ainsi je vous dois des remerciements pour m'avoir épargné des coups qui auraient été vachement douloureux, alors je vous remercie beaucoup, Frerin, fils de Thrain et frère de Thorin je suppose. » « Ce fut un plaisir mon cher beau-frère. »

* * *

A SUIVRE ...

oui je sais c'est pas simpa, mais je suis comme ça niark :D


End file.
